Story Time With The Brotherhood
by blueshock
Summary: The brotherhood tell storys. Plz R
1. Little Silver Hood

**From: Little red riding hood. **

_**Little silver hood. **_

Pietro: Good evening everyone. I'll be the first one to tell you a story and you better like it.

Once upon a time there was a little boy, little silver hood, he was walking through the woods to delver some bread to his friend, Lance. He didn't notice the wolf following him.' I sure would like a bite of him,' The wolf thought,' I'll go after his friend first, then he is next.' The wolf ran all the way to Lances house. Knocking on the door.

"About time," Lance said opening the door." I was- AAAAAHHHHH."

The wolf swollowed him in one bite, then changed into some of his clothes.

Little silver hood knocked on the door of Lances house. A moan came from inside.' The x-geeks must of hurt him,' Little silver hood thought. He quickly kicked down the door and ran inside. Laying in bed was the wolf, dressed in Lances clothes.

"Lance," Little silver hood said," Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The wolf said," I just feel a little sick."

"You've changed," Little silver hood said," Your as furry as that nightcrawler."

"To keep me warm."

"You have pointed ears, just like him too."

"The better to hear things around me."

"You have sharp teeth too."

"THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH."

The wolf jumped out of bed and tried to attack Little silver hood, but he was two fast. The wolf tried again, this time getting Little silver hood and swallowing him whole. The wolf walked out of Lances house with a big belly, kind of like Blob. Out of nowhere someone jumped out of the bushes. The news of the wolf eating Little silver hood and Lance had spread fast- man must of be nightcrawler- now someone was here to help get them back. It was none other then Toad.

"Spit out my friends," Toad yelled.

"No," The wolf laughed," There in my stomach."

With one jump, Toad kicked the wolf in the stomach, making him spit up Little silver hood and Lance. The wolf quickly ran out of the forest, never to be seen again. Lance went back inside his house and locked the door. Little silver hood was looking at his slimy clothes and hair.

"Now I need a bath," Little silver hood whined," I'm out of here."

Little silver hood sped down the road, never to go back to Lances house again. Toad watched as they did this, shruged his shoulders and hopped back to his pond, swearing never to help them again.

**_The end_**


	2. Gingerbread Toad

**Chapter Two **

_**From: The Gingerbread Man**_

_**The Gingerbread Toad**_

Todd: Ya, it's my turn, yo. Please don't make fun of me. I'll try not a say yo.

There was once a guy named Forge, who lived at a mansion with a bald guy. The place was crawling with kids that were really annoying.

Then one day, Forge decides to make a machine, yo. As he makes the machine, Kitty comes down with some gingerbread toads. She gives one to Forge, who sets it down by the machine. Forge walked away to see if the machine would work. He turned it on, and forgot to move the gingerbread toad.

With a flash of light, the gingerbread toad was alive, yo. He hopped all over the place, while Forge tried to catch him.

"Hop, hop, as fast as you can,'' The gingerbread toad said," You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread toad."

The gingerbread toad hopped out of the mansion, half the kids were now chasing him, but they stopped when he hopped over the fence. He hopped until he saw a cow -god knows how a cow got into town- The cow mooed and chased the gingerbread toad, who laughed.

"Hop, hop, as fast as you can," The gingerbread toad said," You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread toad."

The cow stopped chasing the gingerbread man when a farmer yelled for it to come back, yo. On and on the gingerbread toad hopped, until he hopped by a lake. He stopped and looked at the water.' Can't go in there,' The gingerbread toad thought,' It will make me clean and I'll die.'

Just then a elf came out of nowhere. -Ya, you know what elf I'm talking about-

"Jump into my hands,'' He said," I'll carry you acrossed the river."

Being stupid, the gingerbread toad jumped into his hands. The elf slowly walked acrossed the river. When he got half way there he put out his hands with a grin.

"What are you doing?" The gingerbread toad asked.

"I hate Toads," He said," And I hate Kittys cooking."

The elf droped the gingerbread toad into the river and left. The gingerbread toad fell apart, never to be seen again, yo.

_**The end**_

A/N: Tell me what you think and what story they should tell next.


	3. The Three Xgeeks

**Chapter Three**

_**From: The Three Little Pigs**_

_**The Three X-geeks**_

Lance: I guess it's my turn to tell you a story.

There was a bad boy named Lance. He was really bored one day, so he decided he would go visit the three x-geeks.

The three x-geeks were building houses. The one with red eyes, whose name was Scott, built his house of Straw. Another, whose name was Jean, built her house of wood. The last one, named Kitty, built her house of brick. Jean and Scott laughed when they saw it. They said nothing was going to come after her, but they were wrong.

Lance headed to the first house he saw, which was made of straw.

"Little x-geek," Lance yelled," Let me in."

"No," Scott said," Never."

"Then I'll shake and rattle and make your house fall in," Lance laughed.

Lance made an earth quake, which destoryed the house in a few seconds. Lance grined and went to the next house he was, which was made of wood.

"Little x-geek," Lance yelled," Let me in."

"No," Jean said," Not after what you did to Scott."

"Then I'll shake and rattle and make your house fall in," Lance gave an evil laugh.

Lance made an earth quake, which destoryed the house in a few seconds. It took longer to fall down, but Lance didn't care as long as it fell down. He went on to the next house, which was made of brick.

"Little Kitty," Lance yelled," Let me in."

"No," Kitty said," I don't like you and you just hurt my friends."

"Well then I'll shake and rattle and make you house fall in," Lance laughed.

Lance made a earth quake, but nothing happened to the house. He made it worse and worse, but stil nothing happened to the house. He stoped and stared at the brick house, before smiling. He went to the door and knocked. Kitty opened the door just a litte.

"Yes?" Kitty asked.

"Nice house," Lance said," Way better then the others."

"Thanks," Kitty giggled opening the door more." Come on in."

Lance smiled and went into the house. The legend has it that Lance and Kitty never came out again.

_**The end**_


	4. Wanda And The Three Mutants

(A/N: I think this is the right story. Don't blame me if I get it wrong).

**Chapter Four**

_**From: Goldilocks and the three bears**_

**_Wanda and the three mutants _**

Wanda: I really don't won't to do this, but it's my turn, so pay attention.

There was a father mutant, whose man was Magneto, and brother mutant, whose name was Pietro, and a mutant that won't leave me alone, whose name was Toad.

One day Pietro wanted to make some soup, so he made three bowls of soup. One was very hot; for Magneto, one was hot; for Pietro, and one was warm; for Toad.

"We have to go somewhere," Magneto said," We can eat the soup when we get back."

The three mutants left the house. After they left a girl named Wanda walked up to the door.

"I'm hungry," Wanda said," I wonder if they have anything to eat."

Wanda knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Anyone home?" Wanda asked, but there was stil no answer.

Wanda rolled her eyes and hexed the door opened. She walked into the house and saw the soup. She went to the first bowl, but it was two hot. She went to the next one, but it was hot. She went to the next one which was just right. After she ate the soup, she felt tired. She went upstairs and found some rooms. She didn't like the first one, that really smelled. She didn't like the other one wither, there were two many posters of girls up. The next one was just right. She layed down on the bed and fell asleep.

The three mutants came back home.

"Hey," Toad said," My soup is gone, yo."

"Mine has been tasted," Pietro said.

"So has mine," Magneto said.

The three mutants went upstairs.

"Someone was in my room," Toad said, closing his door.

"Someone was in my room," Pietro said, closing his door.

"Someone is in my room," Magneto said.

The three mutants entered the room to see the sleeping Wanda. Magneto made the bed tip over. Wanda quickly opened her eyes to see them.

"What are you doing here?" Magneto asked.

Wanda stared at them for awhile, before hex bolting them into the wall and running out of the room. She ran out of the house and down the road. She never went back to that house again.

_**The end**_


	5. The Three Bored Mutants

A/N: I realize that I never had Blob tell you a story. So in a turn of events, I have added this new chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

**_From: The Three Billy-goats Gruff_**

**_The Three Bored Mutants_**

Blob: I never thought my turn would come. Listen here, if you don't like the story than tough. DON'T LAUGH AT ME EITHER.

There were three mutants, named Toad, Pietro, and Blob. They were all playing tricks on the x-men, but they needed a quick escape. They saw a bridge -don't ask me how the bridge got there, it's just there- Toad quickly hopped onto it, but then this ugly green thing came up from under it.

"You have gotten slime on my bridge," It yelled," Now you will die."

"Wait don't eat me," Toad said," If you let me pass I promise you someone bigger will be coming on this bridge."

The thing thought about it for a second, then picked up Toad and threw him on the other side of the bridge and hid again. Just then Pietro ran onto the bridge, but the thing stopped him. Pietro fell down a look of horror on his face.

"You have left marks on my bridge," It yelled," Now you will die."

"Oh please don't hurt my pretty face," Pietro begged," If you wait awhile longer, I promise you somone much cooler than me will walk on this bridge."

The thing thought about it for a second, then picked up Pietro and threw him on the other side. The thing hid under the bridge again. Just then Blob began to walk acrossed the bridge. The thing jumped out of his hiding spot.

"You have just bent the bridge to the ground," It yelled, looking at his bridge," GET OFF MY BRIDGE NOW."

Blob just shrugged and walked passed the thing and onto the other side. The bridge quickly went back up, causing the thing to fly into the air. Legend says the thing was never seen or heard from again.

* * *

A/N: I know this one is a bit shorter than the other ones. Now I realize I still haven't had Pyro tell you a story, so I might have a chapter for him too. I just have to think of a story for him to tell. By the way, you can tell me a story that they should tell. It would be a big help. Hope you like this chapter, please review. 


End file.
